


明天

by moreseav



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Relationships: Friedhelm Winter/Wilhem Winter
Kudos: 12





	明天

Friedhelm亲吻着Wilhelm，在这冰冷肮脏的小巷中，他的兄长手紧紧地攥着他的衣领，仿佛想把他拉得更近，当他用唇舌舔弄Wilhelm的嘴唇时，他爱惨了他发出的那些细小的破碎的呻吟。

这事儿第一次发生的时候是他运回物资时遭遇苏联红军的那次，他晕乎乎地躺在地上，Wilhelm跪在他身边大喊着他的名字，他听上去那么惊慌，仿佛明天不复存在，他从来没有那么惊慌过，在最九死一生的战斗中也没有。他想抓住Wilhelm的手，告诉他别怕我没事。他努力迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，Wilhelm苍白着脸发出一声如释重负的叹息，用手指用力擦着他的脸，他的手上满是硝烟的味道。Friedhelm刚刚才逃过一劫，他该害怕，他该紧绷地像一根弦，但看着他兄长的绿色的眼睛里盈满的欣喜，他却觉得如此放松同时更加晕眩了。

这看上去和往常没什么区别，就跟他们经历过的那么多次战斗一样，检查伤员，清理尸体，整理分配好物资，晚上躺在床上很快一天又会过去。但他睡不着，他满脑子都是Wilhelm，Wilhelm放在他脸上的粗糙的手，Wilhelm叹息时呼出的白气，Wilhelm的绿色的眼，一切都是Wilhelm。

他决定悄声下床出去抽根烟，Wilhelm也在外面，看见他笑了笑，他们总是这么默契。

Friedhelm点好烟，拿在手里，看着在黑夜里它散发出的微弱的光。“睡不着？也是，今天你应该吓坏了。”

骗人，明明是你吓坏了，Friedhelm心里这么想着，他没有说出来，“你还记得Schmidt揍我的那次吗？”

Wilhelm愣了一下，“记得，怎么突然想到这个，那天我没有帮你……”

“他做得对”Friedhelm打断了他，他走近Wilhelm，和他一起靠着墙，肩膀碰着肩膀。“那天我是的确故意的，我故意想让苏联人发现我们，我故意想让他们炸了这里，最好毁了一切。”

Wilhelm转过来震惊地看着他，Friedhelm认真地注视着他，“你知道我一直痛恨这一切，我痛恨明天的到来，睡着了就可以装作什么都没发生。但一旦明天来了，我们就又要去杀人，老人，女人，孩子……我们就像屠宰场里的屠夫，一开始我这么想，后来我觉得我们不过也是屠宰场里的牲畜，我们挥刀向他们，刀尖早晚也会指向我们……我不想看见别人死，更害怕自己死。”

Friedhelm拿过Wilhelm手里烧了很长一截的烟，扔到地上踩灭了那微弱的光，他回想起当时愚蠢的恶意的快感。他握住Wilhelm冰冷的手“我痛恨明天，但又害怕明天不到来……现在我后悔了，或许明天我们会死，但我们在一起。只要活着，我们总是会在一起，对吗……哥哥。”

他把Wilhelm的手凑到唇边，他的嘴唇同样冰凉，他吻着兄长的手指。Wilhelm颤抖着嘴唇看着他，太冷了，冷到除了巡逻的人大家都窝在房里，现在没有人。于是他终于凑过去，吻上了Wilhelm，他们谁也没有闭眼，他看着Wilhelm现在他的睫毛也在颤抖。他金色的睫毛下的绿色的眼睛，他一直想用浪漫主义最美的诗篇去赞美它。Wilhelm闭上了眼睛回吻了他，于是他像得到最甜美的礼物的孩子一样开心，用力抱紧了Wilhelm热烈地吻了过去。这是在这肃穆的西伯利亚的寒冬里他唯一的温暖。

战场里的性是很匆忙的，没有足够的时间温存，大多时间只能充满碰撞的泄欲。但他们不这样，他们的性总是有温情的，Friedhelm喜欢爱抚Wilhelm的皮肤，当他尝到那咸涩的味道时，当他进入Wilhelm时他总会呢喃这是我的。他才22岁，这短暂的生命他得到的东西太少了，他的人生还未真正开始他就上了战场，但是没关系，Wilhelm是完整属于他的。他趴在Wilhelm身上，把头埋进Wilhelm颈窝时，Wilhelm的手会抚摸他的头发，像给一条小狗梳理毛发。战争把他变成了一个怪物，他早就不能被称为一个真正的人了，但是他知道只要他抬起头，Wilhelm总会用他美丽的绿色的眼睛看着他，好像Friedhelm从来没有变过，还是那个在父亲面前需要他保护的小弟弟。

但是现在我会保护他了，他终于从男孩蜕变成了男人，还好这不算太晚。

他抬起头，他们带着笑意看着对方，Friedhelm又吻了上去。

我们没有明天，我们不需要明天。他细细地亲吻着他的兄长，这么想着。


End file.
